One Match- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Two Years after the defeat of Hawkmoth, Adrien is struggling to regain his ground in life. He knows what's wrong, but... is he really willing to face it? Yes. Yes he is. Inspired by Rachel Platten's 'Fight Song'.


' _No…'_

' _No, please…'_

' _F-Father…?'_

 _Gabriel Agreste, unaware of his thoughts nor the inner turmoil he had placed on the superhero, glared up at him from where he was intertwined with Ladybug's yo-yo. Hawkmoth's Miraculous lay dangling from his fingertips, threatening to fall to the cold floor of his father's lair._

 _Tears of disbelief pooled into his eyes- no, it couldn't be true. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! This was wrong- everything was wrong- it had to be some half-baked nightmare!_

 _But it wasn't._

 _They were both breathing heavy, and Ladybug turned to smile at him._

" _Pound it?" She asked, just as unaware as his father._

" _I-I need to go."_

" _Chat?" Ladybug asked, her upheld arm faltering in where it was placed- waiting for him to do their customary fist bump. He finally managed to look away from his father, but he couldn't bear to look at his lady, either._

 _He wanted to tell her everything- his identity, his thoughts, his problems, his joys- but now was not the time nor the place._

 _Not when he could barely process the information himself._

 _Slowly, he placed Hawkmoth's miraculous in her hand, giving it a final kiss._

" _Chat Noir?" She asked, and his heart broke before he had even spoken the words._

" _Goodbye, Ladybug."_

Adrien gasped as he sat up from his bed, his eyes darting around as though he was expecting something to attack him.

When none came, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand.

' _Great.'_ He thought. ' _Two AM Nightmare. Guess I should eat some toast.'_

He lifted himself out of bed, deciding to get completely dressed instead of just throwing on his robe. It wasn't like he was going to be able to go back to sleep anyway, even with him rubbing his eyes as he stumbled through his apartment.

Apartment, because he couldn't stand the mansion.

Not after that night.

Plagg zipped around him tiredly- probably awoken from Adrien's nightmare.

"Sorry," Adrien muttered as he pulled out some bread, popping it in the toaster.

"What's got you apologizing?" The kwami grumbled. "I just want some cheese."

Adrien smiled fondly at his best friend, but it swiftly became a sorrowful look.

He didn't have many of those anymore.

They had all either lost contact or ended their friendship after it was revealed that his father terrorized Paris. Many claimed that he was a part of his father's plans- that he was a serious part of it.

They had no idea just how deep he was- although, it was on the other end of the spectrum.

As he waited for his bread to toast, he couldn't help but think how ironic it was. Supervillain father, fighting against Superhero son, but neither aware of the fact.

Was there ever a place where the opposite was true? Superhero father fighting against supervillain son?

He was sure that there were some out there, but his brain was too tired to actually think of one.

Adrien opened the fridge when Plagg reminded him that he wanted cheese, allowing the kwami to fly in and out with the Camembert. He closed it back up after Plagg had left the fridge, reaching over for his toast when it started beeping at him.

But if there way anything-anything at all that he hated about his self-inflicted exile, was Ladybug.

He hadn't explained himself for his disappearance, much less even attempted to get into contact with her in the two years that have passed.

And if there was one thing that he learned, it was that she was his home. She and Alya and Nino and Marinette- who stayed by him even when everyone else left.

Or, at least, he was sure that she would have. He hadn't talked to her since that night.

But, lately, he'd been seriously thinking about that night.

His father had affected him in many ways, but…

Did he really want it to affect him to the point that he wouldn't even talk to his lady? To the point that he had given up on the things that had made him happy- had made him real?

He bit into his toast, chewing thoughtfully.

Technically- to him, anyway- that fight against his father still wasn't over.

That instinct to be normal- to be free and able to make his own choices without his father's influence still stormed within him.

But wouldn't acting out of spite also be making a choice that had his father's influence?

He rubbed his temples, and Plagg sighed from Adrien's shoulder.

"I hate sounding like her, but this circle is just going to keep on going unless I try to sound like her," Plagg grumbled, making Adrien look at his kwami. "Adrien, you need to decide what is best for you. Forget your father and think about what you want to do." The kwami stuck his tongue out, almost in disgust at the words.

But something lit in Adrien's heart- something that reminded him of when he had first became Chat Noir. That rush of adrenaline, the feeling of the air in his face, and a beautiful Lady that he could fight with, side by side.

That was what he wanted.

So that was what he was going to get.

He also wanted to talk to Ladybug- to tell her everything.

According to the news, Ladybug had never once stopped looking for him since his disappearance.

Would he be able to find her?

The answer was a definite and resounding 'YES' as he watched Ladybug swing by his window on her patrol.

"Ugh, just transform already," Plagg grumbled. Adrien glanced over at him.

"You think I should?"

"Well you're not gonna be able to get her to listen if you just lazy around here." Adrien smiled affectionately at his kwami.

"Thanks, Plagg."

"What did I tell you?! Just get it over with!" Adrien laughed, standing up.

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

The familiar rush of power and the magic of his transformation made his smile grow into a grin. And then, with little thought to the toast he still needed to eat, he opened his apartment window, grabbed his staff, and followed his Lady across the rooftops.

Even though it was early in the morning, there were still people out and about. If any of them caught sight of him chasing after his Lady (who still hadn't noticed that he was following her), they stared at him like he was a ghost. Some of them even pointed at him, asking the people around them if he was Chat Noir.

He scoffed at himself- that's what he got for vanishing for a full two years.

At long last, Ladybug stopped on top of the Agreste Mansion- simply staring at the city of Paris.

It made Chat Noir even more hesitant to approach his lady, but he steeled his resolve.

Nothing was going to stop him from doing this.

Nothing.

He landed behind her, so soft and quiet that she hadn't heard him. He took a few careful steps closed, placing his staff behind him and in his belt.

This was it. He sucked in all of his confidence, taking another step forward.

"Hey."

Ladybug spun around to look at him with a gasp, tears in her beautiful bluebell eyes. He waved awkwardly, clearing his throat.

"Chat Noir?"

"Long time no see, huh?" He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Silence fell around them.

"Look," He sighed after waiting long enough. "I-I'm sorry that I left you that night. When we defeated Hawkmoth. I was dealing with something really… depressing, and I was being stupid about everything. I would still be if my Kwami hadn't knocked some sense into me. And I want to tell you everything, but I can't seem to find the words." He smiled sheepishly at her, even as she continued to stare. "So, I'm going to show you instead, if that's okay?"

She nodded, even though it was barely visible. He took a deep breath.

"Claws in."

Adrien Agreste stood before her, and her jaw dropped open.

"Hi, Ladybug." He greeted again. "I-I hope that you can forgive me."

"Adrien…" She whispered into the night. "You're… Adrien."

"I am."

"Adrien." She walked forward, tears falling down her face and a smile breaking out over her lips. "You're here. You're Chat Noir."

"Yes, I am, My Lady."

Then she rushed the short distance between the two of them and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug.

"You came back." She whispered into his ear. "No matter what, that's all that matters to me, Chaton."

He smiled, hugging her back and nuzzling her neck.

"I'll never leave you again." He promised. "Ever."


End file.
